


Taking My Time to Be

by sakusabot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sad, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusabot/pseuds/sakusabot
Summary: "What's the most beautiful thing in the world for you?" That question can be easy to answer for anyone but for Atsumu it was a tough question. Common answers are waterfalls, a lover, views, etc.or a sad sakuatsu au
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 23





	Taking My Time to Be

**Author's Note:**

> listen to Taking My Time to Be by Strawberry Guy !!

"What's the most **beautiful** thing in the world for you?" That question can be easy to answer for anyone but for Atsumu it was a tough question. Common answers are waterfalls, a lover, views, etc. 

It was when the interview lady cleared her throat when Atsumu went back to his senses. "Ah. Sorry but can we skip this one?" The lady nodded and started saying other questions. Everyone was being interviewed since they had just finished a match with Schweiden Adlers. Atsumu can hear hinata and bokuto from where he was being interviewed. it was no surprise since they're usually this loud, especially after a game they've just won a game. 

The question still bugged Atsumu. He really never thought about it. 'What is the most **beautiful** thing in the world for him?' Volleyball was the obvious choice but it didn't seem like the right answer for him.

\--

"God, 'm starvin'." Atsumu started walking up to the second floor and towards the art room with two bento boxes in his hands. He opened the door and was greeted by a not so friendly look by a raven haired boy with curly hair. "You ruined my concentration." Atsumu chuckled "My bad, omi-omi!" Kiyoomi set his paint brush down and got up "Just give me my lunch." "Wow ya seem in a bad mood, omi-omi." Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and took the bento box offered to him. 

Atsumu smiled and sat on one of the empty chairs. He unstacked his bento box and opened one of his containers. The smell of rice and meat filled the air, Atsumu grabbed his chopsticks and put his hands together. "thank you for the food!" he had been doing that often since he and Kiyoomi have been eating together, Kiyoomi was his personal tutor, he had agreed to help Atsumu with his subjects but with one condition. The condition was that Atsumu would have to make him food for the whole year and with those conditions Atsumu obviously agreed. It was a win-win situation for him. 

Kiyoomi did the same and started eating. Atsumu pointed at Kiyoomi with his chopsticks and started talking with his mouth full. "Omi-kun do ya like it?" Kiyoomi looked at him with disgust. "One, it's rude to point your chopsticks. Two, you shouldn't talk with your mouth open, it's disgusting and three, the food is okay." Atsumu swallowed his food. "Aw really?" Kiyoomi nodded and began to eat his food again. Atsumu smiled and did the same. 

After their lunch, Atsumu started to clean up and prepared to leave for his next class. He looked over to Kiyoomi, 'it's like he never leaves this place.' in-front of Atsumu was a very concentrated Kiyoomi, painting what-seems to be two roses in a vase on a table, a photo with two people in a frame, an opened stick of lip-stick and an open pallet of eye-shadow. Kiyoomi usually made his art look as realistic as he can but today it seems like he is just painting with whatever tools he has. He usually takes out so many things to help improve his art but today he's just painting with only a few brushes. strange. Atsumu shrugs it off and focuses on Kiyoomi. His **beautiful** curly hair falling perfectly on his face, his slender fingers and tiny waist, his flexible wrists which help him a lot with his art, his **beautiful** two moles, god he can go on forever looking at him but he came back to his senses when the school bell rang.

"Crap! 'm late to class, cya omi-kun!" Atsumu grabbed his things and bolted out the door. "Goodbye." Kiyoomi said before continuing to paint again.

\--

A few months go by and both Atsumu and Kiyoomi were having onigiris. As Kiyoomi explained how the answer is 2x instead of 2, Atsumu realized that he had a bit of rice on his cheek so he wiped it away with his thumb. They both looked at each other, not breaking any eye contact. "Omi-kun why do ya always look so" "So?" Atsumu rubbed his chin to show that he was thinking really hard and Kiyoomi looked at him, generally confused. Atsumu grabbed the pencil and paper Kiyoomi was holding and drew something. He smiled and showed Kiyoomi, who was a bit offended. "That's what i look like?" Atsumu nodded and tried to hold back his laugh. It was a banana with a frown and two little dots above the right eyebrow. 

Atsumu burst out laughing, Kiyoomi tried to hold back his laugh but not soon after he did too. Atsumu looked at him. It was the first time he'd seen Kiyoomi laugh and he'd want to see him laugh even more. Something that **beautiful** should be shown more. 

"Do I have something on my face or?" Atsumu looked away embarrassed "No no, it's just..I've never seen you laugh before." Kiyoomi looked away as well "oh." The two seconds of silence felt like an eternity. Atsumu cleared his throat. "Back to you explainin' my work." Kiyoomi grabbed the pencil and paper back "Right."

\--

"Atsumu, we need to talk." Atsumu looked at him. They just graduated and they were about to head home with their families. "Sure! What is it omi?" Kiyoomi took one long sigh "Remember when...remember when I told you I was going to study here..so I can stay with you?" Atsumu looked at him "Don't tell me." Kiyoomi looked at him, now making eye contact. "I'm going to a college in the states." At that moment, it seemed like the world stopped. Kiyoomi had promised he'd stay with him. He promised. They weren't dating or anything but without Kiyoomi, Atsumu would feel lost and alone. Kiyoomi started walking away "My plane will arrive tomorrow. I hope you're there to say goodbye before I leave." Kiyoomi stopped and turned around "Oh and one more th-" "Save it! I don't want ta hear ya anymore!" Kiyoomi turned back around and started walking. "That's all i have to say for now, goodbye. Tsumu." Atsumu took one step, he wanted to run towards him and make him explain why he'd go there, why'd he leave him all alone with no one besides himself. Sure he had a twin but his twin would always spend his time with his own boyfriend. Atsumu just stood there. He wanted to move but his legs refused to. It was like he was glued down. He felt hopeless, so he began to cry. He saw Kiyoomi's figure become smaller and smaller, all he could do was cry. why? is the question he kept asking yet no matter how much he asked himself he never got the answer to it. 

\--

Kiyoomi's flight would arrive soon. Soon he'll leave Atsumu. He always hated the word soon. Atsumu got up and did his daily. After having breakfast he went to his room and stayed there all day. He went outside when he saw the sun about to set. "I'll just go say goodbye one last time." Atsumu got up, walked towards the door, put on his shoes and walked outside. He didn't say a word to his parents nor his brother, he just walked towards the airport. He looked at the time and laughed "I guess 'm not goin' to make it." Atsumu walked towards the nearest park and sat underneath a tree and felt a tear running down his cheek. "I guess I really do _love_ 'im after all." 

\--

**_Flight to New York is now boarding_ **

Kiyoomi looked at his phone. "I guess he chose not to come." He took out a letter from his jacket. He looked at his phone one more time. "I have enough time." Kiyoomi gave his suitcase to a worker. "I'll be back, I have something to do, I won't take long." He ran out of the airport and got in a uber, he told him where to go and they drove off. 

Just his luck, traffic. Kiyoomi took his wallet out and payed the person. "Thank you for your help but I'll run from here." He got out of the car and began to run. Atsumu's house isn't far from here. Kiyoomi ran, he ran and ran. He only has a bit of time, little time. He ran pass the cafe him and Atsumu would spend their Saturdays' in, he ran pass their favorite music store, he ran pass their favorite bakery. All these memories of them made him realize something, the answer to a question Atsumu asked him the day before graduation.

\--

"Hey, Omi?" Kiyoomi looked at him "yeah?" Atsumu set the ball constantly in the air. "What's the most beautiful thing in the world for you?" "why do you ask?" Atsumu stopped setting the ball "dunno some girl asked me in my class" "What did you respond with?" "Nothing. I didn't say anythin' it's been botherin' me so I asked you." Kiyoomi sighed "I guess the way the brush sways and makes a streak of paint." "Oh." "How about you?" Atsumu looked at the volleyball in his hands "Uh volleyball?" "I knew you'd say that." Atsumu smiled "I guess ya could say 'm sometimes predictable!"

\--

Kiyoomi was running out of breath. 'The answer to that question isn't a thing. it's-' 

\--

Atsumu began walking towards the _paintings_ section. He stood in front of a painting. He chuckled. "I never actually expected this." He took out a piece of paper and started unfolding it. 

_Dear Atsumu,_

_By the time you read this I would probably have arrived in New York. Well here's the thing, people here found my art and they told me to study here to pursue my art, I know you're probably sad since I did promise you but I really want my art up in a gallery since I painted it just for you. It's probably cliché but oh well. Atsumu, please don't be sad forever, I'll visit you and I'll even bring my paintings. I'm_ **_taking my time to be all that I can_ ** _, i hope you can be all that you can as well. I believe in you tsumu. I know you can be a pro volleyball player, no one can set like you._

_and also one more thing, move on. move on from me. I don't know when we'll see each other again but I'll be cheering you on from my art studio. I hope I get to see you on the tv. I bet you'll look so weird._

  
  


_made with hate and love_

_your best friend, omi._

It had been five years since Kiyoomi died from a car crash. Atsumu was planning on visiting him once they leave New York and go back to Japan. Atsumu looked at the paper, he noticed something. He can see the faint words and those words alone made Atsumu want to break down in front of everyone here. The erased words. The words Atsumu never dared to tell him. ' _I love you._ ' Atsumu started to cry. "I love you too, omi." 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this story doesnt make any sense :/ also sorry for any spelling mistakes


End file.
